


Kate

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode tag s1xe08, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: How did Kate really feel about Neal? Peter has his suspicions.





	

He'd met with her. The woman who had Neal's heart wrapped around her finger. She'd told him what her price was to let him go. That told him what he'd suspected, what his gut had told him from the time he'd seen the tape of her last visit to him in prison. But he still had to ask.

"Did you ever love him?"

Her silence confirmed it. She didn't want *Neal*, she wanted what he could give her, what he'd do for her. At one point she may have cared for him but once she saw his brilliance, his ability to get whatever he wanted - what *she* wanted - so effortlessly, it had changed to a game. How far she could push him before he balked, before the risks became too high even for him. She wanted what he could give her but not *him*.

As he left her standing, he felt a mixture of anger and sorrow - anger at her for twisting Neal's heart into knots, for using him for her own ends and sorrow because Neal would never see it. Because he would refuse to see it. Because he was blinded by love. Love she didn't return. Sorrow because he knew that one day Neal's heart would be shattered and all he could do was be there to help his friend pick up the pieces and hope it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story came about as I stopped to think of the times Kate was shown on the show (excluding Forging Bonds) and I thought something hinky was going on with her. She gave Neal no clue what the mystery man wanted, even when he asked outright and the first thing she asked of him was the location of his stash. She did warn him but gave him no clue about who it was he needed to look out for. Yeah, she said "FBI" but the agency has hundreds over all the divisions in New York. So, I tend to think she was using Neal to get rich.


End file.
